


Bad girl

by Choup37



Series: The captain and the flower (Alpha/Omega verse) [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Daddy Issues, F/M, Spanking, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choup37/pseuds/Choup37
Summary: Rose is a wreck. Jack must interverse (A/B/O - Alpha Jack, Omega Rose)





	Bad girl

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first time I publish in English (I'm french) AND on an A/B/O story. So, please, be nice. Comments to help me improve myself would be loved! It's not beta read, just by me, so if you see mistakes, or my sentences sound strange, please tell me, I'm good to write but still!

**Bad girl**

* * *

_\- I'm sorry, daddy._

She was sobbing, kneeling in front of him. Her so lovely head down as she shook, frightened to death.

She had been bad.

So, so bad.

And now she was going to be punished.

She deserved it.

Oh _God,_ she deserved it.

She had been a bitch.

Pushing away and snapping at her alpha as he came home, her eyes shining with anger as she looked him down. Jack had stepped back, surprised and shocked, before frowning, annoyed. What the hell ? Before he could ask what was going on, though, Rose had turned her back, her anger obvious.

Not wanting to begin a fight, he had left, deciding the best course of action was letting his omega calm herself. Whatever had happened, it could wait he took a shower and eat something.

The thing was, Rose wasn't in any better mood when he came out. If possible, things were even worst.

Something had happened to his omega. Whatever it was, it had upset her to the point she felt ok to scream at him. Which was _far_ from okay.

There was no way she would use him as a punchbag.

_-Enough_.

The word was cold, but is was enough to make Rose stop and look at him. She gulped as she recognized the look on his face.

Fuck.

_-I don't know what happened to hurt you that much, but it doesn't allow you to take revenge on me._

He didn't scream. He never did. He would just speak coldly, and put that look on his face.

Disapointment.

She couldn't bear it. She never did.

Fuck, what had she done ?

Anger suddenly left her as she realized how awful she had been. In a second, she was falling to the ground, sobs taking over as she crumpled, guilt and shame consuming her.

_-I'm sorry, daddy._

If he needed one more evidence something was wrong, this was it. Rose never called him that way, except when she was feeling angsty.

When her memories were too much.

Fucking Jimmy Stone may be dead now, but he was always here in the back of her mind.

It took him two whole years to put her back on her feet after getting rid of the bastard, and six more months before she was able to begin an healthy relationship. They had been mated for a year now, and she was a lot more better he could have ever imagined, but even with all their efforts, there were things that couldn't totally disappear.

You just had to learn to live with them.

What the fuking hell had happened to remind her of her abuser ?

She whined as he moved towards her, pushing herself more to the ground.

Submitting.

God, he hated when she did that.

This wasn't the way he wanted her to kneel.

_-Come here,_ he whispered, crouching next to her to hug her.

A cry of despair escaped her as she launched at him, clinging to his shirt.

_-Alpha.. Alpha.._

_-I'm here, love. Let's move to the couch, shall we ?_

She let him led her, snuggling on him like a koala as he caressed her hair.

_-Now, are you finally gonna tell me what is going on ?_ She winced, hanging her head. _Baby, I can't help you if you don't talk._

_-I .._ She stopped, gulped and pushed her head in his shoulder. _Please .._

_-What, Rose?_ he whispered, her distress making his alpha instincts scream. _What do you need, sweetie ?_

_-Hug .. hugging.. please.._

_-Of course,_ he smiled, pushing her closer.

Rose really could be a koala sometimes.

It took her more than usual to calm down, but then again, no surprise seeing how mad she had been.

_-I'm sorry,_ she finally whispered, her voice quiet. Jack's eyebrow rose and he looked at her. She dropped her eyes. _I .. I shouldn't have screamed on you. I .. This wasn't fair. And it .. it certainly didn't help._

_\- I guess it didn't._ Jack's voice was dry. He frowned as he gripped her chin, pushing it up so that she was looking at him in the eyes. _And you certainly are not gonna escape your punishment._ She paled a bit, but didn't protest. _Before that, though, you are gonna tell me what the fuck happened to make you think you could scream at me like a mad girl._

A new wave of shame took over, and she felt her eyes burning.

_-I'm waiting, Rose._

_-I .._ She gulped, fighting not to avert her eyes. Jack wanted her to look at him, and not doing so would only make him angrier. _It's work,_ she finally admitted.

Jack's frown deepened, before his eyes started to throw lightnings.

_-Adam_  ?

She nodded, shaking when he growled, his free hand clenching.

_-You said it was okay !_

_-It is ! It is, well, it was.. He was keeping his distances, and all, but, I don't know, today he just.. he was a jerk,_ she sighed. _Even if we are not working in the same part of the shop, he just.. it's like before,_ she cursed, frustrated. _He would always find a reason to come and talk and.._

_-I'm going to kill him._

_-Jack !_

_-I am ! I hated to know you both were still in the same shop ! But I thought all your bosses had taken their responsabilities, that it was okay, you were safe, but if this pain in the ass can't understand what a no means.. fuck.. even more from someone mated ! How long has he been doing that ? Trying to seduce you, again ?! Rose?_ He asked when she didn't answer. _Rose, you better tell me the fucking truth, because trust me, if I have to ask your superior, you won't like what will happen !_

He was screaming.

And now she was scared.

_-Two weeks,_ she finally whispered, and she couldn't stop herself from shaking at the growl that left his throat.

_-Two weeks ?!_

_-J... Jack.._

_-No ! It's no okay, Rose ! You lied to me !_

_-I'm sorry,_ she cried. _I thought I.. I could deal with him on my own, I.. I'm not weak, Jack ! I'm not her anymore ! I can handle myself !_

Fuck, he was so stupid sometimes.

_-You weren't weak._ She whined as he cupped her cheek, caressing it softly as he looked in her redden eyes. _You were young. Alone. Scared. Not weak. Not stupid. Not useless. Never. I was there,_ he reminded her when she opened her mouth. _I was there, and I saw. I know what happened, honey. And I know how hard you fought. You're still fighting. And I am fucking proud of you, you hear me ? But it doesn't mean you can't ask for help, Rosie ! That's why we are here ! Me, your mum, even stupid Mickey._

He knew he had played the right card when she rolled her eyes.

_-He is not stupid !_

_-Well, he is your friend, so I guess that makes him okay,_ Jack smiled cheekily, making her laugh weakly. _And he would be mad to know you stayed alone when you had a problem._

_-I'm sorry_ , she whispered, feeling even more miserable.

_-I know. And I am coming to work with you tomorrow and me and Mrs Noble are going to have a very long chat. I'm sure if she knew how direspectful he is, she would have his head._

Yeah, she probably would. Donna could be very scary, no matter she was a beta.

Still, it didn't prevent her from feeling weak. Needing once again her alpha's protection. The stern look on Jack's face deepened, and she knew he had guessed her thoughts.

_-You, however, need to be punished._

_-Yes, sir_ , she whispered, her voice quiet.

_-Tell me why._

She hang her head.

_-I.. I screamed at you, sir, I.. I used you to vent and let off steam._

_-Indeed. And ?_

_-I .._ Her voice broke. _I-I li.. lied to y.. to you, s...sii..r.. I.. I hid my trou-troubles from y..you.. I'm so sorry !_ She cried, clinging to him as shame once again took over.

_-I know. And I know you didn't mean wrong, but you still were direspectful, which can't be allowed. That, and you hid troubles from me, for a **long** time, making things worse. I, omega, am very disappointed._

_-Sorry ! Sorry, alpha,_ she cried.

It hurt to see her like that. All Jack wanted was to hug her and make her love until she passed out from exhaustion, all her demons forgotten. Right now, though, he had a job to finish. His omega needeed closure, and reassurance she was forgiven.

_-Take position_ , he answered simply, his voice deadly calm.

She was fighting her tears as she moved, lying down on the couch so that her ass was just in front of him. Her eyes closed when he pushed up her skirt, putting down her knickers. His left hand went on her back, holding her in place.

_-I am going to give you ten slaps by mistake._

Rose's heart stopped.

Twenty.

She couldn't remember the last time Jack had to punish her that much. She deserved it, though.

_-You know the rules. Remember me._

_-I.. I will count each one of them and thank you every time, s..sir,_ Rose cried.

_-Indeed._

Jack was a very stern alpha, even by standard. He would laugh and joke and be an unsufferable flirt, but there was no way you would disrespect him. There was a reason he became officer in a job a lot of people fled. As beautiful as he was, he had scared her to death at the beginning, and she was ashamed to recognize she had been quite awful with him, even as he tried to help her. She couldn't even begin to count how many times they had fought, or she had been punished.

But he had stayed, and today they were mated.

And she had fucked it up. Again.

All well considered, twenty was quite nice.

_Slap._

_-On..One.. Thank you, sir,_ she cried.

Jack never hold back. She had learnt that from her very first punishment. She had cried for hours after it, even as he hold her.

By five, she began to clench her hands.

She was sobbing at twelve, and he had to give her a second at fifteen. She was begging for his forgiveness now, her head down and ass on fire.

But never, never did she try to move away.

She was a mess when he was over, even as he caressed her, looking at the redden skin and making sure she wasn't hurt. This would burn like hell, but that was the point.

Rose would remember her lesson, that was for sure.

_-Come here,_ he sighed as he helped her to stand up.

She snuggled immediatly to him, even as her body was screaming. She knew there would be no oil ou cream this time. Jack would make sure she remembered why she had been punished, especially as she walked.

This was alright, though. For even as she sobbed against his soulders, his strong arms around her, she knew she had been forgiven.

Her alpha was there, as always.

She was safe in his arms.

 


End file.
